Knew
by hermoine snape
Summary: RL/HG This is last installment of Unknow and Known. Remus and Hermione finally realize that they knew they belonged together as a family. ATTENTION PLEASE READ UNKNOWN AND KNOWN FIRST! COMPLETE!


**This is the last installment of the Unknown and Known stories. I hope you enjoyed this little series. **

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Rating K**

**Pairing RL/HG**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Knew**

Remus and Hermione's relationship started with a affair during her final year at Hogwarts. She ended it when the year was over and leaving carrying his only child. Then for their love child to enter Hogwarts where Jonathan's father taught. 

Hermione excepted the charms position and was forced to face her along time lover and the only man she loved. She wanted her son Jon to have a family. She wanted Remus a chance to be the father he always wanted to be. 

________________________________________________________________________

Remus stood in a room surrounded by his friends, Harry and Ron and his 15 year old son Jon. He looked at them and began to pace the floor with his black robes blowing behind him. The wizards moved their heads to the werewolf's pacing. 

(The men all wore black dress robes. FYI)

"Dad, stop your pacing. You're marrying Mom not going in front of a firing squad." he told him. 

Remus stopped and looked into Jon's brown eyes and smiled. They were his mother's eyes. Oh how they remembered him of chocolate. He mentally shook his head. 

He rested his hands on the young man's shoulders, "Thank you son." 

He nodded and smiled. 

Ron and Harry smiled at the man they knew that he loved their best friend. They were happy because Hermione was happy. 

"I wonder how Mione's doing?" asked Harry. 

The men shrugged their shoulders.

________________________________________________________________________

"Garr!!" Hermione roared as she dramatically threw her arms in the hair. "I can't get anything to do right!" 

Ginny held back the giggle that escaped her mouth. The red head smiled and only shook her head. She turned to Luna who looked at Hermione with a dreamy expression. 

"Mione, stop you looked beautiful. You'll take Remus's breath away." said Ginny. 

Hermione sighed and walked over to the minor. She wore a simple white gown that was off the shoulder and hugged her womanly curves and stopped inch from the floor. 

The witch's hair was pulled up neatly on top of her hair with a few curls that framed her face. Her make up light brown, eyeliner and gloss that made her full lips shine. 

Ginny wore a simple light pink gown, light make up and her red hair was pulled back into a bun. 

Luna wore light blue gown, light make up and her blonde hair hung loosely passed her waist. 

Jon's girlfriend Anna. She had dark brown hair, tan skin, brown eyes and full lips. The witch wore a simple thin strap red dress. Her makeup was light and her hair was pull back in a low ponytail. 

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione jumped when she heard a knock on the door. The girls laughed at the bride. Ginny opened the door and smiled at the young man. She stepped aside. 

"Wow, Mom you look beautiful." 

"Thank you sweetie." 

"Dad wanted you to have this," Jon handed the witch a long black box. 

Hermione took the box slowly opened it, inside was a heart shape locket with the initials _**HJL,**_ she opened the locket and smiled. The left side held a picture of her and Remus and on the right side was one Jon. She ran her fingers across it and handed it to her son. He smiled and clasped the necklace around her neck. 

"This goes to your Father," Hermione opened the box and inside was a pair of cufflinks with his initials _**RJL, **_Jon took the box from his mother, kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the room. 

"Mione, let's get you married." Luna said and they walked out of the room. 

_____________________________________________________________________

Remus, Harry, Ron and Jon stood in front of the church. The werewolf smiled at his son than at the women that walked down the ale, but he was waiting to see one he came for, his bride. Ginny, Luna and Anna stopped at the front. Harry, Ron and Anna smiled at their boyfriends. 

Remus turned his head and saw Hermione and she took his breath away. She smiled and slowly walked down the ale. The witch stopped in front of the priest. He smiled at the couple. 

"We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in the bonds of marriage. If there's anyone here that see just cause why they should not be joined speak now or forever hold your peace?" Father Gates asked. 

The small group remained silence, expect when Ron sneezed. The witches and the wizards looked at the red head. Luna suppressed the giggle that was inside her throat. He smiled shyly at them. 

"You may say own vows in your own way." He said to the bride and the groom. 

Hermione smiled, "My life changed when you walked into my life. We had a son. Than I walked away from you only for him to bring us back together. I knew that my mind, body and heart belonged to you and you alone." she said and the priest handed her a gold band. "Will you Remus John Lupin wear this ring as a symbol of my love, honor, understanding and fertility till death do us part?" 

"I do." 

The witch took the wizard's left hand and slowly slid the ring onto his hand. 

"Hermione you changed my life in so many ways. You gave me laughter, love, understanding, tears and a beautiful son. When you walked back into my life I knew I couldn't let you go a second time. Because you're apart of me and you always will." he said and the priest handed him a diamond band. "Will you wear this ring as a symbol of my love, honor, understand, fertility till death do us part?"

"I do." 

The wizard took the witch's left hand and slowly slid the ring onto her hand. 

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Remus smiled and slowly placed a soft gentle kiss on his bride's lips. The kiss slowly deepened and they pulled back and smiled at each other. 

"I'm please to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Remus John Lupin." he said with a smile. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." said Remus and the priest quietly left the group. 

The couple were hugged and kissed and congratulated. 

"Jon you'll be staying with Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny while we're gone." Remus told his son.

"Be good." Hermione said and kissed him on the cheek. 

"Go on get out of here. He'll be fine," said Harry and placed a hand on his godson's shoulder. 

The couple smiled and left the church. 

"How much do want to bet that Mione will get pregnant before the year's out?" Ron asked.

Ginny smiled, "35. Who else?" 

"I'm in." they all said. 

"I bet it will be a girl." Jon said and walked out of the church with a knowing smile. 

________________________________________________________________________

Remus and Hermione ran onto platform 9 ¾ and were sounded by students and parents. The wizard looked down at a little girl with chestnut brown hair, blue green eyes, and fair skin. He squeezed her hand. She looked up and smiled. 

"Now, Karen have good trip and we'll see you at Hogwarts." Hermione told her eleven year old daughter. 

"I bet you'll met knew friends on the train." 

"That's were you met Mom." 

Remus smiled at his daughter than looked up at his wife. "Yes sweetie." The whistle blew. "Go on and have fun." 

Karen smiled, kissed her parents and board the train. 

Remus wrapped his arm around his wife's waist. They watched the train pull out of the station.

______________________________________________________________

The End!!!

____________________________________________________________________ 

Please leave me a happy review for happy story!!


End file.
